Problem: Assume this first statement is true: All bicycles have two wheels. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? All vehicles that are not bicycles do not have two wheels.
Answer: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.